Birds of a Feather
by Emma Raye
Summary: Sasuke decides to move in with Itachi and Shisui just as Shisui finally get's his big break. Between Sasuke meeting a new friend, Itachi quitting his editing job, and Shisui's new co-star - things are heating up in the Uchiha household. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome welcome to my absolute not a hipster modern au (though it may be a hipster au). This is the ItaShi and SNS fic I've been talking about for months. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Sasuke decides to move in with Itachi and Shisui just as Shisui finally get's his big break. Between Sasuke meeting a new friend, Itachi quitting his editing job, and Shisui's new co-star - things are heating up in the Uchiha household. [Modern AU]

Itachi gnawed his lip as he contemplated exactly what to write and how to write it. Balance, he reminded himself. The right amount of description, the phrasing, and dialogue was a disaster altogether. If he was going to -

 _Can we talk?_

All thoughts of writing were gone.

It wasn't like Sasuke be so vague. If he wanted to talk, he would talk—no beating around the bush. And if he didn't want to text it, he usually called without warning. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Shisui ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know I love the kid—"

"He's eighteen now."

"We got the third bedroom for guests, not roommates."

But the look on Itachi's face was enough to make Shisui's resolve falter. He knew Itachi wouldn't ask if he had any other choice. He also knew he'd only make this exception because it was his little brother.

And, as far as Itachi was concerned, the sun shined out of Sasuke's ass.

Shisui sat down and threw an arm around Itachi.

"Fine. But only because it's Sasuke."

Itachi leaned over and pressed his face into his neck.

"Thank you."

Shisui rubbed his back and did everything he could hide how warm Itachi made him feel.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm basically a martyr."

* * *

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Shisui was an idiot. He was an idiot who had miraculously managed to woo his brother and now suddenly Itachi had quit his editing job and was writing full time. For once, Sasuke actually agreed with his parents about Itachi's brash decision to just quit his stable job.

At least publish something first, Christ.

On the other hand, that was pretty much the only thing he managed to partially agree with his parents on. He had only been eighteen for three months when shit finally hit the fan.

God forbid he be allowed to make any of his own decisions. God forbid he differ from the path so carefully planned for from his father. Itachi had already strayed, so god forbid that both sons developed into their own unique people. How tragic that must have been to have individuals as sons instead of little finance prodigies.

It had begun when they wanted him to quit baseball. And he had done so—but only because the culinary school he was accepted to didn't have a team.

When he got his acceptance, he told them his decision. They were furious and they – well, his father – had given him two options: stay at his original, traditional, prestigious university, or get out.

Sasuke had promptly called his brother.

* * *

Itachi leaned in the doorway of what would be Sasuke's room. It was grey—very, very grey. The bedspread was grey. The walls were grey and the furniture was just a touch past off-white. Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"The nursery is beautiful."

Shisui cherished Itachi's breathy laugh.

"We should paint it blue."

"Hm, he doesn't love red like you?"

Itachi turned and wrapped his arms around Shisui's neck. He gave him a gentle peck.

"We're not the same person, Shisui."

"Clearly. You're the much more tolerable brother."

Itachi swatted at the back of Shisui's head as he slipped by toward the kitchen.

"Insulting Sasuke is not good foreplay, Shisui."

"Who said I was trying to start anything with you?"

Itachi leaned against the island and shrugged, ever so casually, as his cardigan and shirt slipped off his shoulder—Shisui absolutely did _not_ gulp at the sight—

Itachi's eyes were knowing.

"You're always trying to start something with me."

* * *

"Last box!" Shisui cheered as he dropped it on the bed.

Sasuke frowned. Last box was an interesting way to put it considering there were only three boxes in the first place. He glanced around and sighed. The room was so…grey.

He blinked out of his thoughts as he felt someone ruffle his hair—Shisui—

"So when do you—"

"Don't you fucking—"

Shisui flicked him in the ear, and Sasuke's blood pressure skyrocketed.

"Language, Sasuke. What would Itachi sa—"

"So help me god, Shisui—"

There was a jingle of keys and the boys glanced at each other in panic.

Itachi walked in and put down the groceries. The apartment was quiet…not a comforting thought when his brother and boyfriend were home together.

He peeked into Sasuke's room and frowned. They stood facing the doorway and Shisui's arm was around Sasuke.

"Ita, you're home!" Shisui walked over and wrapped his arms around Itachi, who raised a brow at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"How was unpacking?"

"Great. Fantastic. I'm going to, uh—I'll start dinner."

Itachi spared Sasuke a long glance as he practically ran into the kitchen. He frowned at Shisui.

"What did you do?"

Shisui tried to look innocent, but Itachi knew better. As long as he had known Shisui, the man was always up to no good. And if he wasn't actively causing mayhem, he was working toward causing it. It was an irritating, though (thankfully) predictable cycle.

Itachi raised his brows. Shisui's face turned into a pout.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Shisui moved to nuzzle into Itachi's neck. "I was just trying to get along with your little brother."

He planted a few kisses on Itachi's neck. "Just like you asked."

Itachi pulled him away, and shook his head. He was lucky he had years of practice in pretending to not give a shit, because Shisui's face when he tried to butter him up never failed to make his stomach flip even after five years together.

"Once again, anything involving Sasuke is awful foreplay."

Shisui grinned and Itachi only had a moment to register the glint in his eye before he was pushed onto the bed, arms pinned above his head. Shisui laid a few kisses down from his ear to collarbone, relishing in the small gasp from Itachi.

"How's this for foreplay?"

Itachi nibbled back on Shisui's ear.

"Much better."

Shisui nearly melted at the tone. If normal Itachi was hot—which he totally, absolutely, entirely was—Itachi in the bedroom was undeniable. The man had a way with words, and lord knows that wasn't the only thing that mouth was—

"In my bed? Seriously?"

Itachi scrambled up and tugged his cardigan around himself.

"Sasuke. Is dinner—"

"Yeah. It's in the oven."

Shisui, the smug bastard he was, wrapped his arm around Itachi, dragging the mortified man out of the room. Stopping at a totally-not-scarred Sasuke, he smirked and opened his mouth, but a gentle pinch from Itachi was enough to make him snap it back shut.

"Whatever you were going to say, shove it, _dear_."

Shisui was tugged out of the room muttering about how there was something he definitely wanted to shove somewhere and subsequently whining when Itachi hit him with another not-so-gentle pinch.

* * *

Sasuke headed out of orientation and walked back across campus. This had been a total waste of time. How was it possible that it took five hours to get a uniform, register for courses, and learn what could have (should have) easily been in a webinar? Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

It was fine. He chose this. _He chose this_. He took out his phone and started to find the fastest way home. Another perk of living at Itachi's was the actual reasonable driving distance to campus.

Sasuke's phone flew out of his hand as ram of a person nearly knocked him over.

"Ah—oh, hey. God, shit, I'm sorry."

Sasuke picked up his phone and frowned, it was cracked. Of all the fucking…at least it was insured. He let out a breath.

"Crap—oh, crap, your phone. Um, uh—here, hang on, hang on."

The man in front of him, scribbled his number on one of his notepads, and shoved it at him. And then he beamed this blinding smile.

"Whatever it costs—the, yeah, whatever. Just, uh—text me and I'll get it you. I promise. I'm so late to class—I'm really sorry, I gotta scram, but, uh—just text me!"

And then he was gone, leaving Sasuke to do little more than frown down at the sheet of paper. Had the man stayed longer than thirty seconds, he would have heard that he didn't need him to replace it—there was a reason Sasuke had gotten the expensive warranty.

Still, Sasuke found himself staring down at the name, biting his lip. Something about him had completely caught Sasuke off-guard—something about the frazzled grin and bright hair and eyes like—

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed to his car. It didn't matter. He didn't need the man to replace the phone and he'd probably never see him again.

It didn't matter.

* * *

Itachi's version of charging rent, when it came to his little brother, was, apparently, forcing him to make dinner. According to Itachi, Shisui was a terror in the kitchen and according to Shisui, Itachi wouldn't know flavor if it bit him in the ass.

So, Sasuke it was.

Except dinner was always…awkward. Itachi would ask about Sasuke's day and Sasuke would give him the same automatic "it was fine" that he gave everyone else. Shisui would inevitably find some moronic reason to tease him about something and Itachi would give him his grin of death and then they'd sit in silence for the rest of it.

Super functional.

Except, tonight—Shisui was practically bouncing in his chair, and it was only half a moment after everyone sat down that he spoke first.

"So…I got it."

Itachi's head spun.

"They called?"

"They called on the way home from the audition." Shisui's grin grew. "They said they were super impressed."

Itachi squeezed a knee. "This is huge, Shisui. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, congrats." Sasuke didn't look up as he stabbed a piece of broccoli, doing all he could to ignore the nauseating way the two were smiling at each other—

Shisui nodded for a moment, only a little surprised by the genuine compliment.

"Yeah, thanks." His demeanor immediately shifted back to pure, bubbling joy.

"We start Monday; I just need to sign some stuff and I think they are going to email the script out before we do the reading, but holy shit—I can't believe I got it. I can't believe I got it. I'm—"

Sasuke picked up his plate and tossed it into the sink. The rest of his conversation hardly needed his input.

"Sasuke," Itachi called his attention back to the table, "what happened to your phone?"

An image of a certain lopsided, sheepish smile flashed through his brain.

"Some idiot knocked into me and it fell."

"Huh." Sasuke watched, with some alarm, as a smile crept onto Itachi's lips.

Frankly, Itachi grinning in any way made his stomach turn. It was as if Itachi knew the moment something was going to happen to him—every time Sasuke had seen his brother grin, like this, something had. Something weird and bizarre and Sasuke was not in the mood for that shit. He already had enough going on with his parents and starting school and having to wear this stupid looking uniform (because, really, who decided that uniform looked good? He wanted to cook, not look like he belonged in a cartoon), and moving in with his brother and his brother's stupid boyfriend.

No, Itachi was _not_ grinning right now.

If he didn't acknowledge it, that meant it didn't happen, right?

* * *

Shisui climbed into bed and leaned against Itachi's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"You're mad."

Itachi's eyes didn't leave his book.

"I'm not mad."

Shisui rolled his eyes and sat up trying to put himself in front of the book to see Itachi's face. Itachi elbowed him out of the way.

"Then you're whatever your specific word is for mad."

Itachi pursed his lips and closed the book with a sigh.

"You just failed it mention it was romance."

Shisui grabbed Itachi's hand, relieved that he didn't pull away this time.

"I didn't think it was important. I've done romance stuff before."

Itachi snatched his hand back and rolled over. He took his glasses off and began to tuck himself in.

"It's nothing, Shisui. I'm just tired."

Shisui sighed and laid down next to Itachi, pressing into him. He hated when Itachi got like this. He knew that he hated confrontation, but Shisui wasn't sure he could handle the blow out that would happen if he let Itachi bottle this up.

He wrapped his around his waist and pressed his head against the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Itachi."

Shisui felt Itachi relax a little in his arms and resisted the urge to smirk.

"I love you, too." A pause, and Shisui almost lost hope for a moment.

"You've never been in a romance with another man before. And I'm happy for you, but it's just—it's stupid, Shisui."

"If it makes you that uncomfortable…"

Itachi sat up and spun around with such speed that Shisui nearly jumped back.

"That's what I don't want. Don't you dare refuse the offer."

Shisui brushed a stray hair from Itachi's face and tucked it behind his ear. He just was so…beautiful. He was always beautiful, but this—this side of Itachi that so few people got to see, when his eyes flashed with passion and fire and life…Shisui felt himself fall, just a little deeper, for the man in front of him.

Shisui stroked his thumb along his chin—Itachi's expression didn't falter. Unwavering—that's what this man was. He was fire disguised as ice—he was…

The kiss was automatic. It was light, and soft, but Shisui found himself pressing into it as if he could let Itachi feel all he felt just through this—

He only pulled back far enough to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Itachi. And only you."

Itachi leaned into his touch and returned it by intertwining his fingers through Shisui's hair. When he spoke, it was just as gentle as his kiss had been.

"Thank you, Shisui."

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter one! Cheers! Kinomi Akai beta-ed for this chapter and she is so outstanding and made it what it is. She's absolutely wonderful, go check out her work.

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The nice thing about lectures was that he didn't have to wear his uniform. The less nice thing was that it was at eight in the morning.

That sucked.

His breakfast was rushed and the only morning run he'd get in was his run to class…but, at least Nutrition wasn't difficult. Between that, culinary math—stupid class in his opinion—and gastronomy, he was breezing through his courses. It was the culinary fundamentals classes that made him nervous. Sure, he knew he didn't suck at cooking, but that was around normal people. These were other people that knew they didn't suck at cooking. Hell, they were probably people who were actually good at cooking—

"Oh hey!"

Sasuke didn't bother to look up as the book bag thudded down next to him.

"How's your phone?"

He turned this time, realizing who was talking to him. The blonde guy—Naruto, was it?—had plopped down next to him. Sasuke scooted a little to the left. There was an entire row available. Why was he basically on top of him?

"Fine."

Sasuke went to flip it over; he hadn't gotten the screen fixed yet, but at least it worked.

"Doesn't look fine to me, hey—just message me how much it is. It was my—"

"It's fine. I have insurance on it."

"Oh…yeah." Naruto scratched the bad of his head and laughed. "You seem like the kind of person who would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto gestured to layout in front of Sasuke.

"I mean you have your notebook out and dated, and like four different pen colors."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't absurd to have school supplies. It was logical, considering he was at _school_.

"It's called being prepared."

Naruto pulled out notebook, its coils were half out and had several titles crossed out on it. A few seconds later, he was basically neck deep in his bag muttering about how he definitely had a pen in there at some point.

Sasuke shook his head and tossed one over to him.

"Here."

Naruto laughed again, and Sasuke found himself gnawing his lip, _again_. Stupid, he only did that when he was nervous—and he was definitely not nervous.

* * *

"It's burgundy, Shisui."

Itachi balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear as he carried the groceries up the stairs.

"He's stupid, Itachi, he doesn't—what the hell!"

Itachi threw a grin over his shoulder as he moved around his little brother, who had been hip bumped into the wall.

"No, not red," Itachi turned his attention back to the phone, "burgundy. No, all my sweaters are not red. They're varying shades of red, yes—but, I mean," Itachi let out a long sigh, "yes, burgundy is close to dark red."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dumped the groceries onto the counter.

"Be kind, Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted and began putting away the produce, as Itachi took over the boxes of cereal.

"You can't be upset when I state facts."

Itachi sighed and closed the cabinet. It was true, Shisui wasn't the most fashionably inclined. Neither was Itachi, though, basically living in joggers and cardigans. But, at least he knew his colors.

Shisui was probably the worst person to send to hunt down the cardigan Itachi had left at the coffee shop, but he'd insisted since it was on his way home from his shoot.

"Is your phone fixed yet?"

Sasuke nodded, leaning against the counter.

"How's school going?"

Sasuke shrugged, scrolling through his phone.

"Sasuke, I'm going to make dinner."

"Ah."

"Yeah, and then I'm going to join the circus."

"Nice," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi leaned on the counter next to him, crossing his arms.

"And what a cute blonde."

"Mhm—wait, what?"

Sasuke turned and held his phone to his chest.

Itachi grinned. Sasuke couldn't even hide the reddening of his ears.

"Why are you looking at other people's phones!"

Itachi took chicken thighs out of the freezer, shrugging.

"Why are you looking at a blonde boy's facebook and then getting defensive?"

"I am not being defensive!"

Sasuke grimaced at his own tone, as Itachi smirked. He put the thighs in the sink and headed toward his office.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke. Whatever you say."

* * *

Itachi glared at his computer. He needed to finish this by January. He had five thousand words left. Five thousand good words. Not five thousand words of crap. And that seemed to be all he was typing out lately…crap.

"Hey, you."

Itachi peeked up from his computer and saw Shisui leaning in the doorway. Glancing around, he realized the only light around him was from his computer and the hall. When had the sun set?

"You missed dinner."

"I need to finish and this…it's just not going." Itachi threw a wave toward the computer and tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear. He hated this feeling. He could never finish anything longer than a few pages. Short pieces? Sure, those were simple. The words flowed easily.

But the long ones? They were fine in the beginning and even the middle…but wrapping them up? Forget about it. Nothing was ever good enough. Nothing ever had the right ring to it. Nothing ever just sat well with him, it was always wrong. It needed to be perfect, it just—

"I'm sure not eating and lack of sleep is really helping with that."

Itachi perked up, absolutely not startled at the interruption to his thoughts. It only took him a moment to level his expression, but Shisui raised a knowing brow.

"I have pretzels."

Shisui shook his head and closed the computer. Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but Shisui's arm was around his waist, guiding him into the kitchen before he could even process it.

Itachi was promptly shoved onto the barstool.

"Stay." Shisui held out a finger—with that stupid grin on his face. Itachi rolled his eyes, sucking in his cheeks to suppress his smile. Shisui was practically gliding around the kitchen, mumbling and clanging cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

Shisui waved him off. "You'll see, you'll see."

Leaning into his palm, Itachi admired the way Shisui was frantically moving across the kitchen. He was keeping everything he did so close to his chest and the way he kept peeking over his shoulder to make sure Itachi didn't see what was happening was precious.

Itachi leaned to left just a little because he had to admit—he was quite curious what the hell he was doing. Shisui caught his eye and nailed him with a wink and click of the tongue, earning a snort from Itachi.

"I'm going to fall asleep by the time you finish."

Shisui spun around and placed a bowl in front of Itachi.

"Not after you finish this."

Itachi bit his lip at the sight of the bowl that was overflowing with whipped cream, sprinkles, and was there even ice cream under there? Sundaes were his favorite.

"Christ, Shisui…you didn't have to—"

Shisui tapped Itachi on the nose with his spoon before taking a bit of the sundae.

"Ice cream for dinner fixes everything."

Shisui held out his spoon and grinned as Itachi clanked his own filled spoon against his.

"Well I can't disagree with that." Itachi hummed and leaned into his palm as he swirled the ice cream.

"Gah—I forgot the way you eat it is gross." Shisui put down his spoon and stuck out his tongue at the soup forming in the bowl.

Itachi glanced over Shisui's shirt that was littered with splotches of ice cream and a few crushed sprinkles.

"Yes…I'm the gross one."

Shisui took his shirt off, tossing it across the room. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Better?"

Itachi shook his head, slipping down from his chair and tossing the bowl in the sink. He leaned against the counter just next to Shisui. The man was gorgeous. Itachi had to bite the inside of his lip to remain impassive at the challenging look he was getting.

"I suppose."

Shisui turned, his body pressing Itachi up against the counter. He stole a small gasp from the man below him as he tugged down on his ponytail and kissed his jawline.

"You suppose?" Shisui breathed into his ear.

Itachi's fingers traveled into Shisui's curls and he tugged them back, tracing his tongue down his neck.

"Hmmm, I suppose," Itachi nipped at his neck and relished in his gentle whimper, "it's much better."

Shisui leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Itachi's.

"What's been going on?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, looking away.

"Writer's block is normal, Shisui."

Shisui traced his finger along Itachi's cheek, and shook his head.

"No, not like this. You aren't eating, you barely sleep, what's the problem?"

Itachi frowned, the damned man could always read him. And dismissive answers never worked. It was stupid, really, it's why he hadn't told him in the first place—

"I'm concerned."

Shisui pursed his lips and raised his brows, the answer wasn't good enough.

"Thanksgiving is coming up."

"It's October, Itachi."

"And after October is November," Itachi let a small smile escape.

Shisui rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. Itachi's wry sense of humor would get him every time—even though it wasn't even funny.

"I know how months work—"

"Do you?"

Shisui pinned Itachi's wrists against the counter, pressing into him and whispering in his ear, "Don't make me—"

Itachi slipped under his arms, twisting until he was pushing Shisui into the counter himself.

"Don't make you _what_?"

Itachi tried to hide his grin, he really did, but the way Shisui wiggled under him and started laughing made it impossible. It had been ages since they wrestled like this. Really, when was the last time they just hung out doing nothing? It must have been at least a week—

"Earth to Itachi," Shisui teased. He had slipped out of Itachi's arms and leaned against the island.

"It'll be Sasuke's first Thanksgiving...away."

"He'll live."

"Shisui!"

Shisui threw up his hands in defense. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"He's only eighteen. He's never been away from home, much less away and practically—"

"What if we hosted thanksgiving?"

Itachi stopped, eyes wide.

"I haven't seen my parents in—"

"Fuck your parents, Itachi. I mean with our family. You know, me, you, Sasuke, whatever his friends are, maybe Hana and Izumi will come—what's that face?"

Itachi shook his head, his mouth had been open and he was absolutely not amazed at the idea one bit, nope.

"That is, it's—" Itachi reached out and took Shisui's hand. "You're brilliant, dear."

Shisui grinned, tightening his fingers around Itachi's.

"Good to know I'm not just around for my good looks."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and swatted him in the head before stalking off to the bedroom, muttering about how Shisui would probably die if he ever took anything seriously.

* * *

"No, idiot, carrots are not a starch," Sasuke practically groaned, as he poured over his nutrition book. How he got stuck studying with Naruto from nutrition was beyond his comprehension, but here he was, at midnight, cramming with him.

"But potatoes are and they're a root vegetable!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, before running his fingers through his hair.

"What am supposed to do? Memorize every damn vegetable and what it is?"

Sasuke tilted his head and went to open his mouth, but Naruto's accusing finger caused his to close it.

"Whatever you were about to say—I don't want to hear it!"

"I wasn't going to say anything." Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning back against the chair. He really wasn't too worried about this exam, he would pass just fine. Naruto, on the other hand—

"Of course you were! You had that dumb look."

"I do not have a _dumb_ look." Sasuke puffed his cheeks and looked away.

"Yeah, you do because your face—"

There was small cough from next to them, and the white haired librarian came up.

"The library is closed. Not that you would have heard the announcements over your…studying, but you have to go."

Naruto's eyes widened—he was absolutely not ready for the exam tomorrow. It was over chapters five through ten, and they had only covered through eight, and even those he didn't—

"We can study at my place."

Naruto blinked as he watched Sasuke through his bag over his shoulder. Was Sasuke really? They weren't that close, or, well, Sasuke didn't seem like the type to just invite someone over—

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to—"

Sasuke sighed, and Naruto could feel the his eye roll.

"C'mon, you're going to fail if you don't study. And you clearly need my assistance in—"

Naruto scurried up and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Shut up. You're the one that's going to need my help."

Sasuke shook his head, but grinned as they headed out of the library.

* * *

A/N: Cheers to chapter two! This chapter would not be as lovely without the fantastic Kinomi Akai beta-ing. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"Yeah, sure. I'll come."

Itachi gawked, and pursed his lips trying to hide his shock. Sasuke was antisocial, perpetually stoic, and even downright rude on occasion. Sure, he loved the kid more than life itself, but that didn't negate the fact that a thanksgiving wasn't exactly his scene.

"Maybe that blonde you're seeing - "

"I'm not seeing any blonde." Sasuke spat at Shisui, his flushed cheeks betraying him.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm not seeing -"

"His name is Naruto, not _the blonde_ , Shisui," Itachi offered, drying a dish. He placed it in the rack and turned to face them.

"And they're just friends."

"Mm," Shisui sighed, leaning into palm. A grin creeped onto Shisui's face, and there a glint in his eyes. "I remember when _we_ were just friends."

Itachi let out a breathy laugh, crossing his arms. Fugaku had the luxury of walking in on Shisui making out with him one Christmas. He had a near nuclear meltdown and threw both boys out of the house for the evening.

"We really did cause quite the scene one Christmas."

Sasuke mad a few fake gagging noises and rolled his eyes, sliding off the barstool.

"I'm only going because you two can't cook and will poison everyone who comes."

* * *

The television's gentle hum of mumbled conversations was lovely background noise as Itachi relaxed on the couch, knitting.

Shisui popped out the bedroom, pajama pants hanging low and his hair still wet from his shower. Itachi glanced up and swallowed. Shisui looked - he was still _damp_ for god sakes.

"You're going to get a cold if you don't dry your hair."

Shisui huffed, plopping down next to Itachi.

"It's like seventy degrees outside still. So much for fall."

Itachi shook his head.

"It was fifty seven today. A very comfortable fall temperature."

"No shit, who would have thought." Shisui leaned back, arms behind his head. He watched Itachi's fingers move through the motions. He was so delicate. Itachi always moved with such precision, a picture of elegance. And the way his hair was hanging loose -

"So you actually are keeping up with that knitting?"

Itachi glanced slightly to his left, not bothering to move his head. "Clearly."

"You get more and more like a grandma every time I blink. The sweaters, your doting on Sasuke, your obsession with hard candy -"

"Just because I enjoy warmth, sweets, and caring about my brother -"

Shisui wrapped an arm around Itachi, tugging him into his chest and burying a kiss in his hair.

"And I love it."

Itachi wrestled his head free, staying close to Shisui. He attempted to look annoyed, really, but with the way Shisui was looking at him with that dopey grin -

"I love you, too."

Itachi shifted a little, settling his back against Shisui's chest so he could still work on his knitting.

"You know, I haven't asked about your shoot in a while. How is it going?"

"Good, really. We have the first episode shot. We're gonna shoot a whole season at a time before releasing, so there's no pressure or anything. The studio is still nervous about the whole gay thing."

Shisui waved into the air at the mention of the studio's hesitation.

"Ah, and how is - what is his name - Tobias?"

Shisui sucked in a breath. If he said Tobi was good, would he hurt Itachi? Because Tobi was good, but not like that. They were loosely acquaintances at this point. Sure they had grabbed lunch together while on break to run lines -

"Fine, I guess."

"Oh?"

Shisui sucked his cheeks. Itachi knew him too well, he knew he was lying. Hell, Itachi could probably hear his heart rate increasing from where he was sitting. Also when did he start sweating -

"I won't be angry if he's doing well, Shisui. I hope he's doing well. If he's doing poorly, it'll affect your performance."

The clicking of Itachi's needles filled the room for a moment.

"He's great actually." The truth felt like an exhale. Lying wasn't exactly his _thing_. "We get along well which is good for the shoot."

"You should invite him to the thanksgiving dinner."

Shisui wished he could see Itachi's face right now. Anything to give him an inkling if this was a trap.

"He probably has plans with his family."

Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes. He placed his knitting on the arm of the couch and turned to face Shisui. Shisui's eyes widened, and Itachi placed a hand on his cheek. Itachi sighed again in a desperate attempt to soften his features.

"Love, I'm not trying to trap you, or start anything. Tobias is bound be an important person in your life. You'll be spending a lot of time together and sharing -" Itachi paused and licked his lip, "- _moments_ together. Bring him to dinner so I can meet him."

Shisui let out a breath, his face relaxing. His leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Itachi's. He should have known better.

"I love you."

Itachi looked up, and kissed him lightly. As they parted, Shisui let them stay pressed together. He could still feel Itachi's breath on his lips. He placed a hand on Itachi's face, rubbing his finger along his cheekbone.

"I love you always."

* * *

Sasuke turned down the volume on his phone as the dog barking came through. He and Naruto had agreed to facetime in lieu of meeting up because of some nasty cold Naruto had insisted he'd caught from Sasuke.

"Sorry 'bout the dog, he gets excited when Kiba has friends over."

"Is Kiba your brother?"

Sasuke hadn't really bothered to ask about Naruto's home life. Judging by the way the he all but skipped around, it was probably a wholesome -

"Nah, well I mean basically - but we're roommates."

"Ah."

Probably a trust fund kid if he was being set up in an apartment, then. Sasuke turned back to his laptop, typing away at the essay. He didn't have room to judge, really. He'd spent most of his life living damn comfortably. Sure, Fugaku had made him get a part time job, but he never had to work more than fifteen hours a week.

"Earth to Sasukeeee." Naruto was practically singing as he tapped the camera.

"Yeah, what?"

"Whatcha thinking about? You have that face."

Sasuke scowled, replacing any 'face' he would have been making.

"I hate when you ask that, it's annoying."

"Well?" Naruto was also always so damn unphased be insults. Not that he ever really meant them. Naruto as a whole wasn't annoying, he just always wanted a reaction and Sasuke always seemed to be giving it to him.

"I was thinking about how you're probably a trust fund kid."

Sasuke peaked at his phone, he hadn't been looking at it. He heart Naruto snort, and then turn away. He could still catch a furrow of his brow and was he biting his lip? Sasuke really couldn't tell for sure.

"Not quite." Naruto's voice was quieter than usual. Scratchiness was taking place of the usual gentle rasp behind it.

"Oh." Sasuke gnawed his cheek. He'd rather be dead than have this conversation right now.

"I'm - uh - foster kid, actually," Naruto's regular voice had come back, albeit gentler than normal. Sasuke's eyes widened a little and he finally looked straight at the phone. Naruto's eyes widened back and he let out something between a sigh and chuckle.

"It's fine though now, really. I live with Kiba and I've got friends. Money isn't bad, I just take out a few extra loans. It's kinda nice livin' alone. I get to stay up whenever I want and it's not like I can't cook or anything. I get home cooked meals all the time -"

"You cook like shit." Sasuke spat out, immediately regretting it. But he couldn't just let Naruto keep rambling and trying to make him feel better about being an ass. Who just _assumes_ someone's family status?

But then, Naruto broke into a smile that reached his eyes and laughed.

"We'll see about that when I score higher than you in the practical on Tuesday."

Sasuke snorted, letting out a small grin.

"As if."

They kept talking until Sasuke had to get dinner together and their conversation was back to normal, but Sasuke's chest didn't feel any lighter.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the asparagus around his plate. His chicken was mostly gone, but the asparagus just didn't seem appealing with this stupid weight on his chest.

"What's up with you?"

Sasuke glared up at Shisui. And of course Itachi had decided to go write at Denny's instead of eating dinner at home leaving him with the resident dumbass as a dinner date.

"Nothing."

Shisui shrugged, stuffing a potato in his mouth.

"Fine then, like I give a shit."

"Well clearly you give a shit if you bothered to ask."

Shisui closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. This was Itachi's little brother. The little brother that Itachi loved more than anything. And Sasuke wasn't that bad of a kid, but that didn't mean he was absolutely insufferable, especially when _cranky_.

"Look, something is up with you. Is it your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boy -"

"Fine, Naruto, the blonde, the hell you want to call him."

Sasuke's cheeks puffed for a moment before his features softened and he sighed, setting down his fork. He looked over toward the living room, making sure some of his hair covered his face.

"Naruto's a foster kid."

Shisui nodded - _ah_.

"So?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"So I called him a _trust fund kid_."

Shisui barked out a laugh. "That's a good one. Was he upset?"

"I don't know, he tried to make me feel better -"

"Then he's fine."

"How would you-"

"Sasuke, you know how I met Itachi, yeah?"

"We're cousins."

Shisui waved him off and shook his head, a story for another time then.

"Well, if he says he's fine - he's fine."

Sasuke pursed his lips, crossing his arms. Shisui began picking up the table. As he took Sasuke's dish he glanced down at him.

"You probably feel like shit because you've never considered someone could have it worse than you."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but then closed it, strutting into his room. Of course people had it worse than him. There were worse things that controlling parents who bought your love. But normal people didn't have problems like those. People who had problems like those were… Sasuke ran a hand over his face.

People who had those problems were just like everyone else. And they have blonde hair, bubbling blue eyes, and even a shining smile to boot. And people like Sasuke? They were the ones grumbling.

* * *

Itachi sipped on his fourth cup of free refill coffee. The pancakes on his table had been long forgotten about and were disintegrating in the mound of syrup he'd bathed them in. The waitstaff was used to him coming in, and asking for the table near the window and outlet. He stayed for hours, but it was never busy and it tipped well. Other than a coffee refill, they left him alone.

It was pleasant and a nice change of pace. He'd been looking for new places to write six months ago when he realized why not write in a Denny's? It was the same as writing in a coffee shop or cafe. The best part of it all? They were open at all hours and usually weren't crowded at midnight.

Except, he wasn't getting much writing done. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Shisui was co-starring with Tobias. Itachi had never been a jealous person. Shisui loved him. He showed it everyday and never ceased to remind him of it. If anything, Itachi was the one who struggled with affection, too tired to cuddle, too detached to talk about anything of true substance.

Itachi sucked in his cheeks as stared at the scene he was writing. Ironically, it was about quarreling lovers. Not that him and Shisui weren't quarreling, but it had been a nice break from the world of science fiction he usually waded in.

 _Tobias._ He typed it into the search bar without thinking. Maybe nothing would pop up, it wasn't like he was famous, but then again Tobias wasn't a very popular name.

 _Birds of a Feather_ \- he added for good measure. The name of show they were in should be enough. He hit entered and shouldn't have been surprised at the results. Several listings of shows he had been in, a personal website, and a few social media accounts.

But what really stuck out was his last name - Uchiha.

Their last name wasn't common. But he wasn't - it wouldn't make sense that - their family was relatively small, there was no way he could be apart and Itachi not know.

The Uchiha did often adopt children, it wasn't unusual. Shisui had been adopted, and despite being cousins in name, their relationship was not an awful scandal once the lack of blood relationship was cleared. Itachi rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. He would talk to his grandfather about it later.

Itachi tabbed over to images and frowned. He didn't recognize him either, but he looked like an Uchiha. The straight black hair, thin build, and features. It was all _right_. Itachi shook his head and closed his laptop. He placed enough money for the bill and a sizable tip down.

It was almost one in the morning, he should head home.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for reading, finally gave you guys a bit of plot to chew on there! As always thanks to the lovely Kinomi Akai for beta-ing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Sasuke shrugged off his uniform jacket the second he left class, stuffing it in his backpack.

"You passed, why do you look so pissed off?" Naruto glanced over at him as they walked toward the parking lot.

Sasuke had taken to picking Naruto up because biking to school was making the idiot late. It had nothing to do with rapidly dropping temperatures.

"Pass-Fail grades are ridiculous. How am I supposed to know exactly how good it was?"

"Dude, your pasta was like the most consistent in the class. It was fine." Naruto's own pasta had been okay, but he'd added a little too much flour. Nothing to completely ruin it, but it could have been better.

"I don't want it to be fine. I want it to be perfect."

"Nerd," Naruto snorted, bumping a shoulder into Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the trunk as he got to the car, dumping his bag in it. Naruto made himself at home in the front seat, already fiddling with the radio. Sasuke slid into the front seat turning it down.

"Driver picks the music."

Naruto waved him off, putting on his seat belt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Naruto was strangely quiet as they drove, scrolling through stuff on his phone. Sasuke was left with his thoughts as he headed to Naruto's apartment. He wasn't sure what to expect out of it. Sure, Itachi moved from their parents', but Itachi was nothing like Naruto and god knew their apartments wouldn't be the same. None of his other friends had apartments, either.

Naruto's apartment was…well, it lived up to Sasuke's expectations.

It was decorated like a bad gift shop. Knick knacks everywhere, blankets of sports teams and random logos on the couch, tapestries on every bare wall…Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had ever heard the phrase 'less is more', but he certainly didn't believe it it.

They ended up in Naruto's room—where the decor didn't differ much from the rest of the house. Posters were plastered all over the walls. Sasuke could swear the walls were yellow underneath but it was a guess at this point, honestly.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess—" Naruto gathered a pile of shirts from the bed, tossing them into the empty hamper.

Sasuke shrugged, sitting on the bed. Naruto threw his bag to the floor and sat right next to him. Sasuke stared at the fact his knee was touching Naruto's knee and it absolutely felt like his entire body was suddenly on fire and Naruto was reading for fucks sake and didn't seem to notice they were on a bed together touching, and—

He pursed his lips, practically diving into bag to find some notes to read over. This was fine. He Just needed some notes. If he just focused on his notes, then—where were his notes? He couldn't—damn it, Naruto wouldn't stop fidgeting—would he die if he stood still? If he stopped reminding Sasuke that he was touching him? He—

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto slapped down on Sasuke's thigh and both of their gazes dropped to the touch.

Naruto recoiled.

"Ah—crap, sorry! I was just—I got excited, and—"

"It's fine—" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waving hand and they both stared at it as if it was foreign. "I don't mind—when you—ah—"

Naruto nodded, eyes wide as he lowered his hand, slipping out of Sasuke's. Sasuke nodded and leaned back against the wall, dropping his eyes to his notebook. But this time, he couldn't even read. The words blurred together. Since when was he so concerned about Naruto and being touched by him? Why did it bother him? And why did his heart drop when Naruto's hand had slipped away—

"Oh right—I was gonna ask—d'you wanna go Black Friday shopping? There's some decent deals on games and I figured you'd wanna go and—"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Sasuke swallowed. "What're you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Naruto glanced to the side, chuckling and pulling his knees up.

"Probably just chillin'. Might try to make a cool—"

"Alone?" Naruto turned to face him and his brow furrowed, before he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh, yeah. Most people are with family, and well, I don't—it's fine. I always make great food…"

Naruto had been planning on spending Thanksgiving alone. Sure, Sasuke had the displeasure of spending holidays with his family and they weren't exactly…jolly or wholesome or whatever families were supposed to be, but they were there, at least. They had traditions and got together, and…even this year, he had Itachi. Had Itachi been hurt not coming to family events? He had Shisui, but…Sasuke shook the thoughts away.

"Come to Thanksgiving with me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I couldn't—I just—"

"No, my brother is hosting. Come."

Naruto nodded, turning away. He sniffled a bit, running his knuckles against his eyes.

"Uh yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks." Naruto beamed at him, his eyes still shining and red.

Sasuke nodded, lips pressed shut. He changed his gaze to the ceiling and focused on his breathing. His chest was tight, but he wasn't upset. He was thrilled Naruto said yes, but he—Sasuke shook his head and turn a page in his notebook—

These were thoughts for another time.

* * *

Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're tense."

Itachi sighed, relaxing into Shisui's arms. "Mm, I'm not now."

Shisui pushed Itachi cardigan out of the way with his nose, placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

"What are you so stressed about?" Shisui asked between kisses.

Itachi reached backed, running his fingers through Shisui's curls. "Work, mm, and Thanksgiving is tomorrow…"

Itachi turned and leaned into Shisui's arms. Shisui kissed Itachi's hair, twirling his fingers around his ponytail.

"Tomorrow will be fun. Sasuke and Naruto are cooking so the food will be killer, we'll have friends over, and it'll be great. Work can wait until after the holidays."

The beep of the fridge interrupted the moment—it pulled them back to the groceries which desperately needed to be put away. Itachi kissed Shisui once again before parting and placing peppers in the fridge.

"You're right. I just worry it'll be chaotic."

Shisui shrugged, reorganizing the pantry to fit more boxes.

"It can't be any worse than normal."

* * *

"Get the hell out of my way! The green beans are going to burn—"

"I'm not in your way, I'm basting the fucking turkey!"

"The turkey can wait thirty seconds so I can reduce—"

"Fine, I'm out of your way! Now if you'll excuse me—"

"You're more than excused."

"Do it yourself then!"

Naruto threw down a towel on the counter and went to sit on a barstool.

"You can't be serious. You're really going to—"

"No! If I'm so in your way then do it yourself. I'm the guest anyway—"

"Damnit, Naruto, just come help cut—"

"Nope."

Sasuke puffed his cheeks and took a deep breath before turning the green beans again. They still had two pies to cook once this turkey was out and neither one was prepped. And the potatoes still weren't fully cooked. He was also pretty sure they were going to run out of heavy cream -

"Look, I didn't mean it—just come over here."

A grinned creeped on Naruto's face as slipped off the barstool and walked around the island.

"Would you say the great Sasuke is...sorry?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning down the heat on the stove, waving Naruto off.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeah sure, what?" Naruto leaned against the counter so he could face Sasuke while he stirred.

Sasuke glanced up at him through his bangs, before turning back to the food. Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke. Sasuke's back hit the counter and his breath hitched. They were inches apart. Naruto leaned forwards—so close Sasuke could almost feel his breath on his lips.

"I—" Sasuke's met Naruto's—bright, shining, Sasuke could just get lost in them. They were the purest blue he'd ever seen. But then they closed, and in the next moment, Sasuke felt Naruto's lips pressed against his.

Sasuke felt Naruto's lips pressed against his—

Sasuke's eyes widened before they fluttered shut. Naruto shifted and it made Sasuke slip his fingers through Naruto's hair, pulling him closer.

Sasuke broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open. As they met Naruto's again, Naruto jumped back, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"No—"

"I don't know what came over me. Shit—I'm sorry. That wasn't cool. I'll just see my way—I didn't mean to—well I did, but I'm sorry—"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice more stern now. He stepped forward, using his free hand to turn the burner off. "I didn't mind."

Naruto blinked. His looked Sasuke up and down, his eyes finally resting on Sasuke still holding his wrist.

"Oh." He glanced back up at Sasuke who had a small smile on his face. "Oh. You mean you—you actually—"

Sasuke slipped his hand from Naruto's wrist to his hand.

"I like you," he nearly sighed. The pressure on his chest that had been building for weeks dissipated out of him saying it. Well, Naruto finally knew. Hell, he finally knew.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, beaming through squinted eyes. "I like you, too! I just didn't realize you were into guys."

Sasuke laughed, relishing in the way Naruto squeezed his hand back. "Well, I am."

* * *

Itachi pulled Shisui back into the hallway, hissing in his ear. "Don't you dare interrupt them."

"Careful dear, you're gonna spill your wine." Shisui turned to face Itachi. "Also what kind brother would you be if you didn't interrupt them? Getting caught is basically a right of passage."

Itachi rolled his eyes, taking a sip for his glass. "A good one. I don't want ruin anything for him."

"Getting caught didn't ruin anything for us."

Itachi grabbed Shisui's hand and tugged him into his office. Itachi made himself at home on the futon crossing his legs.

"Hopefully the food doesn't burn."

"Are you always thinking about food?"

"I'm always thinking about you." Shisui slid closer to Itachi, snaking an arm around his waist.

Itachi looked up at him, raising his brows. "You're lucky you're so smooth."

Shisui's grin widened. "I'm lucky to have—"

Itachi cut him off with a kiss and Shisui savored the taste of red wine mixed with Itachi. Just when he thought kissing him couldn't get any better, the genius added alcohol to the mix.

"Leave the cheesy pick up lines to the children." Itachi glanced up at him through his lashes and Shisui felt his stomach flip. How was it possible for him to be so damn alluring? And he wasn't even trying.

Shisui's pocket buzzed and he grabbed for his phone. "Tobi is here."

Itachi gripped his hand a bit tighter. "So he is coming?"

"Yeah, he never really gave me a direct answer until this morning." Itachi let Shisui's hand go as he left the room. Itachi sucked on his cheek for a moment. He wanted to meet this man, something was off about him. Not to mention the thought of meeting someone Shisui was actively kissing was undesirable at best.

Itachi downed the last of his glass of wine before exiting the room and coming face to face with a man who looked so familiar it was disturbing. Tobias immediately seemed to sense him and beamed a bright smile in his direction.

"You must be Itachi!"

Itachi took a few steps forward. "You must be Tobias."

Shisui's eyes flickered between the two. Itachi was practically coiled, ready to pounce—his arms wrapped around himself and his cold stare present. Tobias, clearly having no sense of danger, approached and patted Itachi on the back.

"So good to meet you. Shisui talks about you all the time. It's like meeting a celeb—"

"Does he?" Itachi glanced toward Shisui, a small smile dancing below his icy demeanor.

Shisui threw an arm around Itachi's waist, skating him toward the kitchen. "Ah, not that much. And well this is Sasuke, Itachi's twerp—"

Sasuke walked over, brushing his hands on a towel. "Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's brother. And this is Naruto Uzumaki—"

"His bo—ah!" Shisui flinched from a pinch on his hip, and squinted down at a stoic Itachi.

"His friend," Naruto beamed, turning from the oven. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"You guys cooked dinner?" Tobias came around the island, looking into the pans.

"Yeah!" Naruto met his near the counter, walking him through the dishes for the evening. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in their direction before glancing back at Itachi.

"I'm going to shower before the others get here and dinner starts."

Shisui looked down at Itachi and kissed the top of his head.

"This is going well, I think." Itachi looked up and pursed his lips.

"Dinner should be good." He slipped out of Shisui's arms, grabbing at a wine bottle.

"Would you like a glass?"

* * *

Tobias talked…so…much. He had volunteered to say grace and given a maddeningly beautiful and inclusive speech about being thankful for one's food when Shisui joked about the fact they should say something. He had been joking, not genuinely prodding for someone to say a religious sermon.

Itachi jabbed his fork into a green bean and chewed it with a similar level of aggression as Tobias finished his tale about how he had landed the role in 'Birds of a Feather'. It was so interesting to everyone else, but if Itachi heard him mention how he found a piece of himself through one more character, he was going to consider murder suicide.

He was removed from his gruesome thoughts by a kick to his ankle. His glanced across the table and Sasuke raised his brows. Itachi rolled his eyes and leveled his chewing and expression. His reaction was juvenile and reminded him of something Sasuke would do. He was better than this.

"So are you enjoying shooting the show?" Itachi tossed in as Tobias finished his expansive tale.

"Oh, of course. It's a dream come true. Especially working with this guy here." Tobias clapped down on Shisui's back just far enough across his shoulders that if you squinted, it very much could be mistaken as his throwing his arm around him.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to his brother. Itachi was truly one of the more docile people he knew, no matter how cryptic, and he'd really only seem him truly angry a handful of times. And he knew the signs well, a tightened jaw, tiny aggressive movements, and a look that could kill. He'd be on the receiving end of that look once, on accident, and that had been enough for him to swear he'd never provoke his brother.

And right now, he was displaying every single sign and was now three glasses of wine in. Sasuke wasn't oblivious, even his great brother could have his inhibitions lowered enough to start a fight.

Shisui gave a breathy laugh as he shrugged off the arm. He pointed his for across the table at Hana and Izumi.

"Anything interesting with you two? It's been a while since we've seen you."

Itachi slipped a hand onto Shisui's thigh as Hana spoke about the vet clinic she'd opened and Izumi mentioned how teaching was absolutely splendid. Shisui glanced over as Itachi squeezed and gave him a small peck on the head.

With his anger settling aside for a moment, Itachi glanced over at Tobias. His eyed his features and hair. Even the way he talked, which proud and extravagant, was very Uchiha.

"So Tobias," Itachi interjected, causing everyone to look at him. Itachi was starting a conversation for the second time this evening, with a stranger no less. It was probably a record.

"Tell us more about your last name."

"Oh Uchiha? It's funny, isn't it? It's really not very common—"

"No, it isn't," Sasuke snipped.

"Yeah, well, the world seems funny like that. It's just what is on my birth certificate. My parents never changed it after adoption, which was apparently okay with the birth parents. They decided to keep part of my history or something like that."

Itachi nodded, turning back to his meal and noted to definitely call Madara tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter Four. I hope ya'll enjoyed the fact there's some actual plot in the house now. Let me know what you think! And thanks to Kinomi Akai for being an _amazing_ beta-reader!

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto leaned into Sasuke, his face warm against his neck. "..'s fun-" was all Sasuke could make out between the yelling in the living room and the fact the Naruto's mouth was half covered by his shoulder.

"I'm glad." Sasuke traced his thumb along Naruto's hand, their fingers already intertwined. He turned his attention back to the center of the living room, as Hana completed _demolished_ Shisui in 'Just Dance'.

Hana cheered, throwing her hands above her head. "Who will beat the queen!"

Izumi shook her head. "No one, let someone else play and have a water or something."

Hana waved a hand toward Izumi, before Izumi snatched the controller. "I am perfectly - what the hell!"

"Tobi, take this." Izumi tossed him the controller, pulling Hana into her lap on the loveseat.

Shisui swung the controller around. "Oh, so you think you can take me?"

Tobi stood up, pushing the controller into Shisui's chest. "I'll dominate you."

Shisui grinned, beginning to fiddle through the list of songs. "You're on."

Sasuke pursed his lips scanning the room. Itachi hadn't been in the living room since he started cleaning up dinner. His eyes traced over to the kitchen and he say Itachi nursing a glass of wine in the dark. He closed his eyes, attempting not to roll them. Itachi was fucking weird.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Itachi was not sulking because Itachi Uchiha absolutely did _not_ sulk, but he may have decided that he could do the dishes alone. And then dishes didn't take that long so he poured himself another glass of wine and went out to the living room, shutting the light. But then the living room was loud and Shisui was sitting so close to Tobias they were touching and Tobias was laughing and slapping a hand down on Shisui's thigh, and suddenly Itachi's wine glass needed to be refilled because it was only half full.

So, he decided to nurse it while watching from a distance - there weren't any seats anyway - and he had just so happened to forget to turn the light back on. So, _no_ , he was not sulking.

"The fuck are you doing?" Sasuke opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Itachi wrinkled his nose and plucked the beer out of Sasuke's hands. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm almost nineteen," Sasuke sighed, leaning against the counter a few inches from his brother.

"And what's the drinking age?" Itachi took the beer from Sasuke sipping it and scrunched his nose. Bud light, of all things? Not that any beer went with wine, but god.

Sasuke took it back. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Itachi sighed, retracting his arms around himself. Sasuke shifted slightly so their shoulders were touching. It could almost be a comforting gesture if one squinted and remember how emotionally stunted their family was as a whole.

"Tobias is damn annoying," Sasuke said, keeping his tone level.

Itachi nodded, focused in on the fact Tobias and Shisui had finished their round and _of course_ Tobias had won because Shisui was a disaster at Just Dance, but he placed a comforting hand across Shisui's shoulders. A hand and arm that lingered for a while and Itachi's jaw tightened and he placed his wine glass down in fear of his tightening grip on it.

"You would be correct, Sasuke."

"I don't like him. Something is off about him."

"Very off." Itachi sighed, allowing himself to unclench. "Did mom call you?"

Sasuke glanced down at his phone and shrugged. "She texted. Dad didn't send anything."

"Dad won't, but Mom is usually okay about it."

"Has it been - have all the holidays been -" Sasuke swallowed, finding the top of his beer much more interesting all of sudden, not that he could see much considering the fact Itachi hadn't bothered to flip on the light.

"I've always had Shisui. It doesn't bother me."

Sasuke nodded, the knot in his stomach not feeling much better. Itachi shifted slightly and nudged their shoulders together a little more.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, after all this wine, I'm a little tired."

* * *

Itachi glanced up from his book as Shisui finally entered the room. Shisui sucked in a little because this Itachi was his favorite Itachi - hair pouring over his shoulder, glasses running down his nose. A damn image of perfection if he ever saw one.

He pulled off his shirt and stripped down into boxers, climbing into bed. He tossed his hands behind his head and enjoyed the way the ceiling fan spun.

"Tonight was fun."

"Mmm," Itachi hummed, flipping a page in his book.

"I think Sasuke had fun with his boyfriend, ah - the blond, fuck, Naruto. I guess I gotta start calling him by his name now if he's gonna be over here all the time."

Itachi hummed in response again, throwing in a gentle nod.

"Tobi was excited to meet you too. He liked you a lot. He called you mysterious, which, you know, I get. You always do have this secretive aura about you." Shisui laughed, propped himself up to turn to Itachi. His expression dropped as Itachi hadn't even looked up from his book.

"Hey," Shisui nudged into his shoulder with his head. "What's going on?"

Itachi sighed, closing his book and placing it on the nightstand. "Nothing, love. I'm just exhausted. It's been a long night."

"Oh, good." Shisui ran his hand down Itachi's cheek, following a few strands of hair down, twirling them in his fingers. "You should get some rest."

"Will do." Itachi gave Shisui a peck before turning out the light and rolling over.

* * *

Shisui wasn't a light sleeper by any definition, but he always woke up when Itachi left bed. Sudden loss of body heat or something like that is all he chalked it up to. He shifted slightly when Itachi crawled out of bed, through the blur of morning vision he caught a disgusting four-thirty on the clock and rolled over. Itachi always had to pee so damn early.

The next time he woke up the space next to him had grown cold, the warmth evaporated in the silence. Shisui rubbed his eyes, squinting at the clock, five-forty five. Jesus Christ. He propped himself up on his elbow and saw Itachi finishing a braid in his hair.

"What're you doin' up so early," he slurred through morning breath and a nasty headache.

"I'm going out." Itachi turned, a hand on his hip and an ever-exhausted expression on his face.

"Mm, so early?" Shisui slid back down, throwing an arm over his face.

"Yes. Have to get some stuff done." Shisui heard a clattering and rolling and turned over, the noise bouncing around his brain.

"Stay warm. Supposed to be cold today."

"I have my cardigan."

"Good, good," Shisui voice was wet with sleep now. "Love you always."

"Yeah, I," A long sigh followed and the door frame whined from the weight of him leaning on it. "I love you, too."

Shisui hummed, turned and pulling the blanks closer around him, sleep finding him once again.

The next time Shisui rolled over, it was a much healthier nine-thirty. He ran his knuckles over his eyes, glancing around the room. Still no Itachi. Itachi always did like to work at weird hours, though. Whatever. He walked over to the bathroom, grabbing for a toothbrush.

He picked his up from the Batman cup they kept there. He wet the brush, sticking it in his mouth for safekeeping as he searched for the toothpaste. They shared one - no sense in buying two - and it was… gone. They hadn't been low, had they? It was probably expired, even though toothpaste shouldn't expire, but it Itachi was weird like that. He'd buy some today. Water would do for now.

Shisui tossed the brush back in the cup after rinsing and stared at it. One brush. One brush in a two person bathroom. One green brush. No red brush. He swallowed and looked behind the shower curtain, shampoo gone. That oversized conditioner that was apparently also for horses, gone.

His stomach was suddenly deep in his bowels as he walked toward the closet. He slid open the door, ready to count cardigans or some ridiculous shit like that, but the fact that the suitcase they kept on the floor was missing said enough. Itachi was gone. And not just making a nest at Denny's gone. He was packed a suitcase gone.

Shisui scrambled for his phone, knocking it off the nightstand not once, but twice in the process. He clicked for his favorites seven times, the phone not moving fast enough. One ring. Voicemail.

 _You've reached the voicemail box of -_

Again. One ring again. _You reached the voicemail box of Itachi Uchiha -"_

Fucking damnit. He found himself outside Sasuke's door before he knew what he was doing, pounding it. "Sasuke!"

A mumbled grunt and muffled talking was heard from inside.

"Sasuke, wake the fuck up."

There was shuffling before the door and as Shisui reached up to pound again for good measure it opened. Sasuke's hair was forty different directions and he looked like hell.

"We got home an hour ago from shopping. What the fuck-"

"Itachi is gone."

Sasuke's brows only moved slightly up. "Yeah, I know. He texted me."

"He texted -"

"Yeah, let me know he was heading off. Now I'm going-"

Shisui caught the door in his hand. "Where the fuck is he?"

Again, Sasuke's face only moved slightly. This time his eyes finally opened to a respectable degree. "He didn't tell you?"

"Obviously fucking not."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, you really did fuck up then. Better start drafting your apology now."

Shisui went to open his mouth again but was met with Sasuke slamming the door. "Sasuke!" He pounded on the door twice and was met with a banging noise from the other end.

He ran shit fingers through his hair and slid down the wall. Itachi was gone. Itachi had packed his things and _left._

* * *

Itachi fiddled with his phone, as he sat down at his gate. He wasn't really sure why or how it happened. While scrolling through his phone last night an ad for cheap flights came up and an itch cascaded through him and he just had to look. And he had always enjoyed the idea of San Francisco, but never had the chance to experience it - so why not now? The flight was cheap and the hotel even cheaper. And he needed a fresh space for his writing. Dennys was getting old and there's only so many coffee shops someone can rotate between until the scene of burnt beans begins to make you nauseous. Almost as nauseous as your boyfriend enjoying another man's presence more than your own, but that was absolutely _not_ the issue.

So, he booked a flight and shot Sasuke a text, not bothering with Shisui. But he was allowed to do what he wanted. He was his own autonomous being. He could do what he wanted, he didn't need Shisui's approval or company. He swallowed, straightening himself and focused on the contacts screen.

He pressed on Madara's contact and it only took two short rings until he heard him answer.

" _Hello."_

"Madara."

" _Itachi. Happy Thanksgiving."_ There was some noise in the background that quickly faded away.

"You as well. I have a question."

" _To the point, as always. What is it?"_

"Do we have a family member named Tobias?"

" _Obviously not."_ Itachi resisted the dire urge to huff. Anything with Madara was like pulling teeth. Under normal circumstances, Itachi would rather have his teeth pulled then deal with him.

"Obviously?"

" _If we had a family member you would know him."_

Itachi rubbed his temples, crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. His hand found itself wringing the hem of his cardigan in and out

"What about a family member put up for adoption say… thirty or so years ago?"

" _Hm… now that is a question."_

"Madara," Itachi said, voice deepening as his eyes narrowed.

" _Touchy. Let me flip through some records. We'll touch base sometime this week."_

Before Itachi could object to being brushed off, he heard the click of the phone. He frowned at it, momentarily considering calling back, but his pride worked to thwart those plans.

"Boarding group C now, boarding group C now," the ever cheerful attendant the front announced pulling Itachi out of his seat.

He shuffled through the line and into his seat, taking up as little room as possible. He slid down in his seat, enjoying the view out the window. His phone buzzed and he glanced down - Sasuke.

 _Shisui is losing his shit._

 _He'll be fine._ Itachi licked his lips and focused on a distant airplane twisting around the runways.

Buzz.

 _He knocked on my fucking door_

Itachi took a breath in and it hitched in his throat. His opened to reply, his fingers hanging over the screen. He should call Shisui, he should. He should know. Especially with how protective -

"Please put away all large electronic devices, turn small handheld devices to airplane mode, and place trays in the upright position."

Itachi swiped up, pocketing his phone. He'd call him when he landed.

It'd be fine.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five is here! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi exits the terminal and heads to the pick up zone. It doesn't take him long to spot Deidara leaning against his car in a _hot pink crop top_.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Deidara grins, clapping down on Itachi's shoulder.

"I flew here, thanks." Itachi rolls his eyes, tossing his suitcase into the trunk moving for the passenger seat. He is _tired_ and absolutely not in the mood for Deidara's shit today. Deidara catches his gaze across the rooftop.

"Why you gotta be such a killjoy?"

"Why do you have to wear such strange clothes?"

"You're wearing a cardigan and it's eighty five degrees out. I'm not the weird one."

"I just got off a plane and they're cold."

Deidara blows his bangs out of his face and shakes his head. Itachi rolls his eyes and glanced out the window, ignoring Deidara's mumbling about how ridiculous he is. Becoming friends with Deidara was the result of an unfortunate roommate accident. With Itachi's request for a single falling through, he was lumped with Deidara which he didn't mind necessarily, except for the fact he could never be bother to put his "blown glass" away. But Deidara went through four roommate change request forms before finally giving in and attempting something resembling civality.

"Have you called Shisui?"

Itachi considers how its possible the buildings are so structurally intact with such massive hills. It's really a modern marvel if he thinks about it, and he most certainly will because it means he can very much be lost in thought and ignoring Deidara whole heartedly, who has decided to basically _yell_ his name at this point

"I know your fuckin' blind, Itachi, but I didn't think-"

"I am not _blind,_ Deidara." Itachi turns his attention back to Deidara, pushing up his glasses. But, Deidara is grinning, perfectly content with himself.

"You may not be completely blind, hm, but now you have to answer me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Can you stop being such a fuck?" Itachi turns his attempt back to the window. Deidara has a point, but he would rather die than let him know that. But Deidara is also being considerate and if that isn't a rare form, Itachi isn't sure what else is.

"No, I have not."

"And why not?"

"More questions?"

Deidara shrugs, running his fingers through his bangs. "Do what you want. You're the relationship expert." And Itachi would take it as a genuine comment if it wasn't for the fact that this is Deidara and he knows Deidara is more then well aware of his social… lackings.

"He likes another man, Deidara."

"That man thinks the sun shines out of your ass and regularly eats it, he definitely -" Itachi claps on Deidara's shoulder timing it with an abrupt stop on a particularly vicious downward slope.

"Do _not_ talk about my sex life."

Deidara shrugs, rolling his shoulder and wondering how Itachi is able to slap so hard and be so frail at the same time.

"Then call your fucking boyfriend."

* * *

"Did Itachi really leave, leave?" Naruto takes a bite of the leftover turkey, eyeing Shisui organizing the pantry for the seventh time.

"No, but I'm going to let him keep thinking that if it means he keeps cleaning for once."

"Sasuke!" Naruto elbows him and Sasuke sighs.

"He'll be back eventually. He does that, overreacts and becomes recluse." Sasuke waves a hand and pops a piece of broccoli in his mouth because it's not that big of a deal, Itachi just does that sort of thing. No matter how much people think he's level headed, when Itachi freaks out, he _freaks out._

"I can't really see him blowing up-" Naruto stops as Shisui clamors out of the kitchen answering his phone.

"Hello?" Shisui breaths into it, and shuts the bedroom door behind him "Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm not mad."

Shisui leana against the door, letting his head thud back against it. "If you're not mad -"

"I was stressed. I-" Itachi's breath hitches on the other line. "I didn't know what else to do."

It's years of having known Itachi that allowed Shisui to swallow his knee-jerk reaction. The reaction of lecturing him about just _talking to him_ like they've talked about time and time again. The reaction of just letting him know what was going on before it came to him flying across the country to get some space when there are perfectly healthy ways for him to decompress at home.

"Was it something I did?" Silence on the other line is answer enough. The sound of Itachi attempting to pick his words carefully. "Itachi -"

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with."

"Itachi you went and flew across the country. At least tell me what I did." Shisui slides down to the floor, an undignified position really when there's a perfectly good bed five steps away, but he's literally _weak_ for this man.

"It's Tobias. But it's me, not you. I'm the one who -" Itachi stops himself. "It's me, really."

Itachi is possessive, which Shisui knows. He's never had the luxury of seeing it, and he didn't even think -

Shisui runs fingers through his hair and sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean get so -. We're just _friends,_ which I know you know, but Itachi I wouldn't, couldn't be with anyone else."

"I know." The answer is breathy.

"I love you. I love you so much." _Fuck,_ Shisui wishes they were together so he could show him. Itachi is an actions person. He's not a person of words, and the last action that he saw was Shisui going to bed late to hang out with _another guy._

"I love you, too." The silence hangs for a minute, and consider Shisui absolutely shocked because Itachi's the one who breaks it. "I'll be home by Sunday. I think it'll be good to visit with Deidara, change scenery for a while."

"I'm sure it'll be relaxing with Deidara of all people."

"He's already being himself. Don't worry."

Shisui smiles because Itachi is joking now and it's nice that it's almost normal again, except for the fact Itachi is across the country without him.

"Are you.. Is this.." Shisui frowns because he's the one who's supposed to be good with words, damn it. "Are we okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. Okay." Shisui pauses. "I love you."

He can almost _hear_ Itachi's smile and _god_ , it feels so much better. "I love you too. I should, I should get going for now. Should I call you tonight?"

"Yeah, if you can. No pressure."

"I'll call you."

* * *

Naruto leans against the kitchen counter as Sasuke puts the last dish on the rack. He pushes up his sleeves and crosses his arms. "I should, uh, probably be heading out then. Considering we just finished breakfast and all."

Sasuke looks up at him, he has that _look._ Naruto guess he's not trying to look at him like he's stupid, but it's just the face he makes. "Why?"

"It's like three. Don't you want me to go? We've been together over twenty four hours."

Sasuke shrugs. "You can go if you want. Stay. I don't care."

"You're okay if I stay?" Naruto feels his mouth go a little dry because Sasuke always acts like he can't tolerate him for more than fifteen minutes at a time, so considering he got here at _two_ yesterday he figured he should head home.

"Why else would I offer?" Sasuke looks at him with that deadpan face he uses whenever he thinks Naruto is being ridiculous.

A grin creeps on Naruto's face. "You _want me_ to keep hanging out with you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, pushes off the counter and makes his way toward his room. "Oh my god."

Naruto scrambles behind him, and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. "You _want_ to hang out with me."

Sasuke looks to the left some, and rolls his eyes before smirking. "I don't typically say things I don't mean."

Naruto licks his lips and resists the urge to pull back scratch the back of his head because now that he's _here_ and staring directly down at Sasuke who is staring back at him with something resembling a challenge he isn't entirely sure where to go from here. "Well, good." Is what he decides to go with as he leans down and kisses him.

Sasuke's pushes back, just as eager and he's been every other time. God, it's refreshing from the arrogance he tries to push forward. But, now he pushes Naruto back into the wall. Naruto runs his fingers into Sasuke's hair, twisting and pulling. Sasuke starts kissing down from his lips to his jawline -

"In the hallway? Really?"

Sasuke nearly _flies_ back. "Shisui!" Naruto runs his fingers through his hair.

"I mean fuck around all you want -"

"We aren't fucking around."

"Yeah, right, totally. Just keep it in your room and lock the door, kay? Common roommate courtesy and all."

* * *

"So Tobias is your cousin? Another fuckin' one?" Deidara leans back in the chair and whistles.

"I presume he is, yes. That's what Madara said." Itachi sits back on the couch and sucks in his cheek because he should be writing right now and not talking with Deidara. That was the point of coming here, or at least that's what he's telling himself. But now Deidara is looking at him with that stupid face, well stupider than usual. "What?"

"I just think it's funny. You're fucking your cousin -"

"He's adopted-"

"He's your cousin, okay? Just own it, dude." Deidara shakes his head. "And now you thought you guys were in some sort of love triangle with another cousin. I'm just wondering if this shit runs in the family or something."

Itachi sucks in a long breath and closes his eyes. "It does not _run in the family._ "

"Like is inbreeding common? Is that why you're so, well _you_ , and you're brother is like that?"

"My brother and I perfectly fine, Deidara." Itachi brings a throw pillow into his lap and glares.

"Sure, yeah. Completely well adjusted." Itachi chucks the pillow and Deidara moves to his left slightly, fully used to Itachi's pillow projectiles at this point. "Fine, fine. Think what you want. I'm just saying the wedding is going to be one big family reunion."

* * *

Shisui decides to take him to dinner, and have the nerve to be quiet to the first time in his entire life and it's honestly both a miracle and terrifying. Sasuke takes another bite of his pancake, watching Shisui twirl his fork around his waffle for the seventh time and it's _annoying._

"I thought you two made up."

Shisui looks up from his waffle and the look on his face is wholly confused. "I never told you that."

"Well you stopped cleaning the pantry." Sasuke shrugs and looks back at his pancakes. "What'd you do to him anyway?"

"Nothing," Shisui snips back, even though it's entirely uncalled for, or maybe it is because it's not exactly Sasuke's business. Or maybe it is, Shisui doesn't actually get the whole sibling thing, frankly.

"You're the one who invited me to dinner. I can cook for myself." Sasuke pops a bite in his mouth and frowns. "This isn't even good."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a snob -"

Sasuke sighs, and Shisui realizes he is definitely being childish, but he is _nervous_ and only has so many coping skills.

"Look, I brought you here, like out to dinner because I wanted to talk." Shisui eyes his pancakes which are nearly inedible right about now and Sasuke may have a point about this place not being very good.

"Obviously." God, but he's such an insufferable prick that he'll die before letting him have that point. He really just keeps hoping that he'll grow out of it someday, but maybe not, and it's really terrifying. "Shisui?"

Shisui refocuses on him because goddamn, he needs to like him, or at least try to, if he's gonna do this. "I need to ask you something." Shisui takes a quick breath before Sasuke can come up with _another_ comment. "I'm planning to - I want to ask Itachi to marry me."

Sasuke's brows shoot up and his eyes widen some, but otherwise his face is completely level. He looks remarkably like Itachi right now, or maybe they don't look alike, but the emotional repression is definitely genetic. "He just went across the country to get away from you."

Shisui thanks all his therapy for the ability to take a small breath in and out before responding. "Yeah, well, I've been planning this since before then."

"You didn't think to adapt your plans?"

"We're _fine._ " Sasuke has the audacity to roll his eyes at that, and Shisui wonders exactly how much Itachi has told him about the relationship. On second thought, that's not a today conversation. "I'm trying to get your permission."

"Mine?" He says it with a mix of shock and smugness that Shisui is convinced only Sasuke could muster.

"He doesn't exactly speak with your parents. And they would," Shisui rolls his shoulders, as he pauses because this is not a light conversation. "They don't exactly like me, you know. Maybe it's the adopted thing." Shisui flashes him a grin and Sasuke rolls his eyes again but this time he laughs.

"Yeah. Or that you're our cousin, and dating their son."

Shisui leans back, crosses his arms. "Maybe that, but who really knows?"

Sasuke nods, glances down at his food, and then fixates on a point just over Shisui's shoulder. He looks contemplative and, fuck, maybe him and Itachi _do_ like alike. Or is it nurture? Shisui supposes he could look an Uchiha on some days, but maybe it's spending so much time around them.

"You actually, you know," Sasuke pauses and Shisui tries to actually catch his gaze, but fails. "Love him?"

Shisui's near jerk reaction is to make a joke, to stop this moment of tenseness, to dismiss it back to abyss, but he finally makes eye contact because it's time to be an adult about this. "More than anything." And he means every syllable.

Sasuke nods, licks his lips. "Okay." He nods. "Okay. It's yours, my permission."


End file.
